Switching Places
by Amaya2
Summary: Harry, Ron, Lupin and Sirius switch places! Humor, and maybe a little romance further in the story since Ron and Hermione are going out. Please R/R!


Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at breakfast. Ron bit into his toast and showed that it didn't quite taste right. "Oh Bloody hell! What the heck is this?" he yelled throwing the food to the other side of the table. "Wow Ron you really are dense aren't you? It's toast! Haven't you had them before? I mean you just had one yesterday!" Hermione said nodding. "Well whatever this is it doesn't taste too good," Ron said ignoring Hermione. She groaned and put her head in her hands. "I'll never get anything into your head." "Girlfriends," Ron said shaking his head, "hopeless aren't they?" Hermione gave Ron a cold look and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You're the one who's hopeless!" "Well I got a letter from Sirius and Lupin last night. They said that they would be coming down here," Harry said ignoring the couple's fight. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "That's great! Is Lupin teaching again?" Hermione asked excitedly. "No. I don't think the teachers would ever forgive him for what happened in third year."  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the potions classroom and saw, which is not a great sight when you enter a classroom, Snape sitting at his desk. Snape glared at Harry as he took his seat. "Open your books too page 340. Start on your potions." They were working on a potion that was supposed to be a shrinking potion. Ron started dumping things into his cauldron without ever glancing at the ingredients. "Ron! Watch what you're doing! You never know what could happen!" Hermione said to Ron from the other table. Harry, who was working next to Ron, nodded in agreement even though he had no idea what was going on. "Yeah. . .sure. . .whatever you say Snape-I mean Hermione!" Ron said quickly. Hermione glared at this but then she turned to a smile. She loved Ron but he could be a pain sometimes. Harry stared in amazement as Ron's Potion began to bubble and rise.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall Remus and Sirius were looking around totally lost. "Sirius I thought you knew where we were! And you call yourself a Marauder." Sirius blushed and opened another door to only reveal an empty classroom. "I know what I'm doing," Sirius said slowly. "Yeah I know what you're doing too! Getting us lost! Lets just try to find the Gryffindor common room." Remus led Sirius around a couple of corridors until he stopped. "Moony, do you really think YOU can find the common room." Remus smiled and simply said, "Yes." Sirius stared at him, "Why do you think that moony?" "Because Padfoot my old friend, I have in deed found it." Remus pointed to the portrait hole a couple feet away. "How come you found it when I couldn't?" Sirius asked childishly. " 1: I'm smarter then you 2: you have no sense of direction and 3: at this time of day your brain doesn't function quite well," Remus said with a sly grin.  
  
Back in the Potions room Ron's potion was still rising. Soon enough a huge bubble started to grow and get bigger and bigger. Snape walked over to them and stared into the bubble. "What is this Mr. Weasley?" Ron winced and said, "Um my potion what else?" Ron clapped his hand over his mouth. Snape would give him a month's detention if he talked back to him. Snape's eyes flickered. " Well Mr. WEASEL why don't you concentrate on getting you potion better." Hermione sat up, her face red and hot with anger. She wouldn't let anyone talk about her boyfriend like that, "Why don't you concentrate on getting your hair CLEANER !" Snape whirled around and rounded on her. "What did you say to me?" Hermione was about to repeat herself when the huge bubble in Ron's potion exploded, completely covering Snape. Suddenly Snape froze. He stood there frozen until he climbed on his desk and yelled, "I'm Gay." This would have been very funny but everyone was too surprised that Snape, the most harsh teacher, would do a thing like this.  
  
Remus and Sirius were sitting in the common room waiting very patiently for Harry. "uh were is he?" Remus saw a piece of parchment on the table and picked it up. "He's in potions." "And how did you figure this out Mr. Smarty?" "Easy I just read this schedule," Remus said holding the paper up, "It's Nevilles obviously." "Neasel?" "Neville." "Weasel?" "Neville!" Remus and Sirius continued to fight as they set out for the Potions classroom. When they got there they saw a very imusing site (At least it was imusing to Sirius). Snape was on his desk singing, "Hey Tony! I like the things you do hey Tony!" Sirius started laughing hysterically. Harry looked over and saw both Remus and Sirius. He ran over and gave them a hug. "I'm so glad you got here!" " Glad.to..see..you.to," Sirius said through his laughs. "What happened here?" Remus said and made Everyone turn around. They all saw Lupin and immediately ran over to him. "Okay everyone! Settle down!," Remus said as he walked over to Snape and performed the counter curse. Snape snapped back and looked around. His pale face went ruby red. Snape turned to Sirius who was laughing silently to himself, Though snape can hear him. Remus and Sirius walked quietly to the back of the room.  
  
As the lesson went on Snape kept shooting glares at Remus and Sirius. Ron continued to dump ingredients into his cauldron, giving Hermione a heart attack. Ron's potion turned a very dark blue. "uh oh," Ron muttered. Snape refused to help someone with low inteligence so Remus and Sirius helped him out. But the potion bubbled and turned green now. The cauldron shook violently and the potion was now red. Everyone backed away except for Harry, Ron, Remus and Sirius. The cauldron bounced and splattered them with red goo. They all got knocked to the ground from the large explosion. All the students stared horrified as the 4 figures layed across the floor. Snape, however, was continuing his work. Remus stood up and wiped the goo out of his face, "uh Harry you alright- AH!" Harry looked up and saw that Ron wasn't Ron. He was Lupin. "Look! I'm lupin!" Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked down. He was in Sirius's body. "Argh!" he yelled. Sirius and Remus looked up and relized what they were yelling about and started to whimper. Remus was now short and lanky with red flaming hair. Sirius had glasses with short jet-black hair. The 4 of them had switched bodies!  
  
  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!**!  
  
So how was it? If your confused here is what happened: Harry is in Sirius's body, Sirius is in Harry's body, Ron is in lupin's and Lupin is in Ron's. Please R/R! TTFN! 


End file.
